1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable support systems and more particularly to flexible coupling members of cable support systems for cable management and installation applications.
2. Background of Related Art
Due to the ever-increasing usage of computer and telephone networks, greater numbers of cable runs are required to interconnect the various systems and their associated peripheral devices. As a result, various cable management products have been developed to deal with the task of routing the numerous cable runs throughout a facility in an organized fashion. One problem that has made it difficult to rout cable runs through a facility is that each facility has obstacles of one kind or another in the path that the hardware systems are installed in to convey the cable runs. These obstacles, for example, ductwork, walls, beams, lighting fixtures, conduit, etc. are typically in place already at the time cable runs are installed in either new facilities or existing ones where new cable runs are installed. Installing cable-carrying systems, such as cable tray sections, in such an obstacle rich environment can prove to be labor intensive and, therefore, very costly.
A continuing need exists, therefore, for improved, more efficient systems and methods for routing the numerous cable runs around the various obstacles encountered in a facility.
The present disclosure provides a unique cable support apparatus and method for installing the apparatus, which facilitates an efficient, cost effective solution to the problem of routing numerous cable, runs through a facility while detouring around physical obstacles present in the existing structure.
In one particular embodiment the present disclosure provides a cable support apparatus, which has at least two rigid cable support sections each defining a cable support pathway, a flexible member connecting the at least two rigid cable support sections to form a flexible junction between the at least two rigid cable support sections such that the cable support pathways of the at least two rigid cable support sections are aligned with each other.
One alternative flexible connecting member includes an elongate flexible spine member, and a plurality of support members, each of the plurality of support members attached to the elongate flexible spine member, the plurality of support members positioned relative one another to permit substantial bending of the elongate flexible spine member, the plurality of support members defining a cable pathway adapted to receive and support cables therein.
Another alternative flexible connecting member includes a plurality of individual link members joined together to form a flexible linkage.
The present disclosure also provides a method of installing a cable support apparatus which includes the steps of providing a at least two rigid cable support sections each defining a cable support pathway; and connecting the at least two rigid cable support sections to form a flexible junction between the at least two rigid cable support sections such that the cable support pathways of the at least two rigid cable support sections are aligned with each other.